In the telephone business, cables are frequently utilized and it is necessary to splice the ends of cables together. The telephone cables normally comprise a thick layer of rubber on the outside with a corrugated aluminum layer therebelow which is approximately 0.006 inches thick. A layer of steel with a thickness of 0.008 inches is positioned beneath the corrugated aluminum. A layer of paper is positioned between the steel layer and the wires enclosed within the cable. In order to splice the cables together, it is necessary to remove the rubber, steel, aluminum and paper. Heretofore, the task was extremely time consuming inasmuch as there has not been an efficient way for removing the steel and aluminum layers. The conventional way of removing the steel and aluminum layers was to use a pair of shears, side cutters, etc. in an attempt to longitudinally cut through the steel and aluminum layers and to then somehow remove the material from the cable.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a telephone cable sheath cutter knife.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cable sheath cutter knife which greatly facilitates the removal of the aluminum and steel layers from a telephone cable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cable sheath cutter knife which is easy to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cable sheath cutter knife which includes means for initially penetrating the steel and aluminum layers and including means for limiting the depth of the cut of the knife.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable sheath cutter knife which is safe to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.